


Over for Tea

by CeliaEquus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crockery, Gen, Inspired by a line from 'The Great Game', Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are invited for tea at Moriarty's place.  John's ready to get down to business, but Sherlock is far more interested in poking around Moriarty's stuff.  And Jim doesn't like that at all much.</p>
<p>...I've just realised how suggestive that all sounds.  Oops.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sherlock', nor am I making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over for Tea

Sherlock and John looked around Moriarty's dining room. There were sets of chinaware, silver, and pottery in glass-fronted cabinets. At the end of the table, Moriarty had one of the sets laid out, and was waiting for them to sit down.

"Souvenirs," he said when Sherlock opened one door and began to poke around.

"From victims?"

"And some of Mam's things. She liked to collect."

"Very nice," John said, sliding into a chair. "Why did you drag us here? Literally, may I add."

Moriarty wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were following Sherlock, who picked up a blue and white teacup.

"Ah-ah-ah," Moriarty sang. "Put that down." Sherlock half-turned towards him.

"What?" he asked. Moriarty shook his head.

"Wedgewood," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life? This is what happens when you watch 'The Great Game'. Why they'd be at Moriarty's place is beyond me.


End file.
